dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tiffany Young
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: '''Tiffany.thumb|300px *'Nombre Real: Stephanie Hwang. '''Nombre Coreano: Hwang Mi Young (황미영). *'Apodos:' Fany,Spongebob Hwang, Fany Fany Tiffany, Human Jukebox, Mushroom, Tiffiana, JumFany, AjumNy, Ddilfany, Bam Fany,Tiff *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''1-Agosto-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento': San Francisco, California, USA. *'Estatura:' 166cm. *'Peso: 50'' kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst em en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Tiffany habla Inglés y Coreano. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto 2 años antes (falleció cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y por eso, lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre; lo que hace que su relación no sea normal. SM Entertaiment se alegró mucho cuando Tiffany aceptó, pues era muy buena cantante. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; " En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR". OST Dramas *''Rise and Shine (feat Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It´s You para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi (feat ''Jessica, SeoHyun)'' para Mabinogi'' (2008)'' Peliculas *I AM. (Actriz) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC ft. Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *''"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': Girls' Generation. *'Posicion:'Vocalista,Bailarina. ' ' *'Sub-Unidad: TaeTiSeo. *'Idiomas: '''Español(básico), Ingles(fluido). Chino(básico), Japones(básico),Coreano(fluido). *'Hobbies: Rapear ,Ir de compras, Flauta. *'''Educacion: Korea Kent Foreign School, Graduada, Middle School - South Pointe (US), High School - Diamond Bar (US). *'Casting: '2004 SM casting system , 2004 CJ/KMTV(USA-LA) contest 1st place ''. *'Familia:' ''Padre, Hermano mayor Leo y hermana mayor Michelle. *'Duración de entrenamiento:' 3 años 7 meses. *'Color Favorito: '''Rosado *'Cacion Favorita de SNSD: 'Baby Baby & The Boys. *'Numero Favorito: '7 *Daniel Radcliffe escogio a Tiffany como la miembro más bonita de Snsd. *En el episodio 15 de Strong Heart , le preguntaron quien era su miembro favorito de Infinite y ella dijo "Hoya" *Tiffany es la más celosa y dulce de Snsd. *Tiffany hizo su aparicion en History Channel por una entrevista de Kpop. *Seohyun y Tiffany fueron al concierto de Wonder Girls. *Tiffany y Sooyoung se llevan muy bien. *Tiffany dejo sorprendidos a Super Junior y TVXQ por su manera de hablar ingles. *Jessica y Tiffany se quedaron asombradas despues de ver a Leeteuk de Suju quitarse la camiseta. *Participo en algunos conciertos de suju ,haciendo el rap de OOPS. *Es muy cercana a Siwon de SuJu, incluso las fans le hicieron un nombre de pareja (Sifany). *Es la mejor hablando inglés en el grupo. *En el pasado dijo que su tipo ideal era Kim Hyun Joong. *Es una de las principales voces de SNSD. *Participo en el musical FAME junto con Eunhyuk que se han hecho muy cercanos. *Wooyoung dijo en un programa "solo a tiffany le sienta bien la sonrisa de ojos". *Ella simpre luce muy bien de pies a cabeza ,es la mejor vestida del grupo. *Los fans japoneses dijeron que ella era muy linda. *Su personalidad es muy hermosa junto con la de Sunny. *Es muy sensible junto con Sooyoung. *Junto con su compañera Taeyeon forman la couple TaeNy, que es la favorita entre los fans. *Según ella, Hyoyeon no tiene cejas. *Dice que SooYoung es fascinante, puesto que es muy bonita *Se lleva muy bien con todas las miembros, pero muchas veces estas la molestan preguntándole sobre la cultura coreana, Ya que Tiffany se crió en Estados Unidos. *Cuando SNSD estaba en Japón para una sesión de fotos, Tiffany se enteró que uno de los trabajadores de allí no tenía nada para comer en el desayuno, así que ella le dió su almuerzo y le compró algunos bocadillos *Ama el Color Rosa *Es muy amiga de Min Sun Ye (miembro de Wonder Girls) *Kim Hyun Joong dijo que ella parecía un ángel *Una de las cosas más admirables de Tiffany, es lo mucho que trabaja. *Tiffany es la 2da que mejor se ve sin maquillaje, dentro del grupo. *En un video de presentacion de Snsd se ve que Yoona le esta alzando la falda a Tiffany , Yoona se quedo sorprendida y muchos no saben por que , y despues Tiffany dijo que ella en ese momento no estaba usando ropa interior , sera por eso que Yoona se quedo asi?. *Tiffany uso el mismo vestido que Oh Yeon Seo , muchas personas creen que se le ve mejor a Oh Yeon Seo. *Tiffany dijo que su cumpleaños es el más celebrado por que justo esta cerca al aniversario de Girl's Generation y quiere que su proximo cumpleaños sea más especial. *Se le confundio a Tiffany con la actriz Shin Ui Jung por que se estaba besando con Jungmo de TRAX muchos pensaron que era ella. *En el programa Come To Play Sulli de f(x) estaba llorando cuando hablaba de Tiffany y Taeyeon por que dijo que cuando ella llego a Seoul cuidaron de ella y Sulli(ella) siempre las perseguio pero cuando Snsd debuto ya no podian verse tanto y Tiffany dijo: C''uando veo a las dongsends durante nuestros eventos internaciionales , se ven muy cansadas.Es por eso , que he estado pensando que debo cuidarlos mejor. *Tiffany es Extremadamente Cosquillosa *Tiffany sorpendio a sus fans cuando dijo "Hola como estas me llamo Tiffany" *Tiffany odia el aegyo de Yoona. *Tiffany se siente agredecida con la madre de Seohyun por tratarla como una hija , pero no solo a ella si no a todas demas. *A Tiffany no le gusta perder. *No se lleva muy bien con los niños. *Tiffany es la tercera más rapida del grupo , la primera es Hyoyeon y la segunda es Yoona. Galería Videos thumb|right|300px|Rolling in the Deep - Tiffany (SNSD) thumb|left|300px|Because Its you - Tiffany (SNSD) sub español thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera